Night at the Museum: Escape Overseas
by losingsleep20
Summary: It's been exactly one year since the events in DC. Everything seems smooth, but problems are beginning to pop up, and Larry will have to travel out of the States to get back an exhibit. And Larry can't seem to forget the night with Amelia.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay, so I've had this idea for awhile now, and finally I gave in, and had to write it. I don't know why, but I really enjoyed this movie, and I loved Larry and Amelia together. So I guess this is my way of fixing the ending to fit my liking a little more. This is just the introduction, more will come in during the second chapter. Rating is subject to change as more chapters are added, just for the record.

** Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

* * *

Larry Daley ignored the sparse drops of liquid falling from the sky as he hurried to work. He had barely made it to the top of the steps as thunder crashed and rain poured down from above. He only shivered a little.

Small things like the weather had been slipping past his notice more and more over the past year. It was exceptionally bad today. If it weren't for Nicky, the night guard would have set out for work without pants.

He sighed as he moved out of the revolving doors, taking in the sight of crowds moving throughout his beloved halls.

_Home._

It was true, the museum had become his home. It seemed fit, considering that his surrogate family was always there, even if they weren't always alive. Soon, the walls of the museum would be filled with more than just patrons, the exhibits would be awaking for the night as well. Larry was glad that his friends got to stick around, but he missed being alone with them.

He walked around aimlessly, glancing at his watch every couple seconds. After what felt like hours, his watch beeped. Larry came to a halt in the Hall of Miniatures, smiling slightly.

"Gigantor!"

Turning to his right, Larry bent down, bringing him face to face with Jedediah and Octavius.

"Hey guys," he said, thankful that he was alone with two of his favorite exhibits at the moment.

"Wow, today marks the one year anniversary of when you saved our butts from Ahkmenrah's evil, psycho brother, partner!" Jed exclaimed as he high-fived his Roman counterpart. They both grinned up at their larger friend, who had straightened back up and was staring down at his feet.

"Larry?" Octavius questioned.

Larry whispered something too soft for Jed and Octavius to hear. Finally, feeling their eyes on him, he looked up and away, exiting the hall. The Roman general looked at Jed, who shrugged.

-----

He didn't know where he was going, but simply let his feet guide him through small masses of people. Mind whirring, he had to stop himself from walking into a great brown horse. He patted it's neck in apology.

"Lawrence, my boy!"

Larry looked up and smiled sadly back at Teddy in greeting. He could see the light Roosevelt's eyes disappear from where the man was seated. Larry glanced away.

Teddy lowered himself from his steed, clapping a hand on the night guard's back.

"Ah, I guess you remember what today is then, and what happened many nights ago."

Larry nodded, still not meeting his gaze.

"Lawrence."

Larry glanced back at him, trying to appear confused. Before Teddy could speak, a group of children ran over to his horse, signaling that the former president would have to begin his tours.

"I'm sorry."

Larry backed up to give the swarm of kids some space.

"Yeah, me too Ted, me too."

-----

He didn't get it, he had figured out the key to happiness. Doing what you love, with people you love. And here he was, with the friends he loved. So what was missing?

_Love._

There were two types of love: family love, and... romantic love. One of those two had been missing from his life for a year. He muttered angrily to himself, wishing that he had never let it get this far.

"Mr. Daley!"

Larry was drawn out of his thoughts at the sound of his boss's voice. He spun around on his heel to see Dr. McPhee standing a few yards away. The man beckoned him to his office with a wave of his hand. Larry jogged over as the head of the museum took a seat behind his desk. He motioned for his best security guard to sit.

"I just thought I should tell you that we will be moving an exhibit tomorrow morning, so I need you to help ready it for transportation."

That caught Larry's full attention. "Transportation?"

"Yes, that's what I just said, isn't it?" Dr. McPhee retorted.

Larry apologized, "I'm sorry... just... caught me off guard."

His boss nodded. Larry looked around awkwardly, waiting for the man to speak again.

When he said nothing, Larry inquired, "So... who- I mean, what exhibit is moving, exactly?"

"Oh right!" McPhee exclaimed, shuffling through a stack of paper. Larry watched him, earnestly waiting for an answer.

"The mummy one... I forgot the name."

"Ahkmenrah?"

"Yes, that one, the thing with that gold tablet, it's going on display at the Louvre."

Larry stared at him in disbelief for a moment. "In France."

McPhee cast a curious glance his way. "That's where the Louvre is."

"Permanently?"

McPhee shook his head. "As of now, no. But if the crowds take to it, those Frenchmen may be interested in keeping it."

Larry leaned back in his seat, rubbing his temple.

"Problem, Mr. Daley?"

"What? Oh, no, no problem here."

McPhee waved him off. "That's all then, I expect the exhibit early tomorrow morning."

Larry nodded and walked out of the office.

"Yeah, no, everything is just great right now," he whispered sarcastically to himself. He headed straight for the mummy exhibit.

This was _definitely _a problem.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what'd you think? Please review, I'd love to hear feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry it's been awhile since I updated guys! And I promise that Amelia will be in the next chapter! This one is still setting up the story a little bit.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

As soon as he was a good distance from McPhee's office, Larry took off at a sprint for Ahkmenrah's exhibit. Ignoring calls of "Dum-dum", incoherent Chinese chatter, and Rexy's whimpers of boredom, he finally skidded around a corner and stopped in front of the entrance to Ahkmenrah's tomb.

He ran in to find the area empty, with the exception of the two large guard statues, which were staring at him, following his every move.

They didn't completely trust him yet.

Trying to ignore their gaze, Larry took a few more glances back towards the empty golden casket. Unable to bear it anymore, he finally looked up at the huge stone beasts watching him.

"Hey there... um, you wouldn't know where Ahkmenrah is, would you?"

More staring.

"No? Okay, well thanks anyway, I'm just going to be going then..." Larry trailed off as he backed out of the exhibit and into the hallway once more, making a mental note to become friends with the guards. He came across Christopher Columbus, who was muttering as usual.

Larry had to wave his hand in the explorer's face to get his attention. After asking for the Pharaoh's whereabouts, the night guard headed in the direction that he thought Columbus had pointed.

Larry did a double take at first, but found the young Egyptian in the Hall of African Mammals, entertaining some young visitors with Dexter and the tablet. Walking over, he got the kids to go look at the lions so that he and Ahkmenrah could talk alone. He tried to shoo Dexter away as well, but the little Capuchin monkey refused to move.

"Leave him be, Larry, he shouldn't be a problem," Ahkmenrah told him pleasantly.

Larry nodded, but said, "Okay, but I know something that's about to be a problem. A huge problem, and you're in the middle of it."

Ahkmenrah's features sobered immediately.

"McPhee's sending you on tour in France, at the Louvre."

The young man jumped up, the urgency in his movements mirroring Larry's.

"How long do we have?" he questioned, beginning to pace back and forth.

"Until morning."

"Don't we always."

For a few seconds, they were each at a loss for words. Larry was standing so still he could have been mistaken for a security guard exhibit, except that he would run his fingers through his hair every few seconds. Ahkmenrah, on the other hand, couldn't stop moving. He paced back and forth, and walked around the lions' pedestal at least ten times. After several minutes, he came to a stop, turning to face Larry.

"Okay. Well, you are just going to have to come to France."

Larry snapped his head up to look at the pharaoh. "Are you serious?"

Ahkmenrah nodded solemnly. "Yes, and then all you can do is just try and prevent me from being kept over there."

"Okay, and what about the tablet?" Larry asked.

That stumped Ahkmenrah momentarily, but he came up with an answer for that too.

"There's another one in storage," he told Larry. "A _fake_ tablet," he added hastily after taking in the guard's alarmed expression.

"Go fetch it," he continued, "and switch it out with my real one."

Larry bobbed his head slowly in affirmation, but then said, "What are we going to tell everyone?"

Ahkmenrah sighed. "The truth. I will do it, after all it is my job to keep track of the museum. We can put Teddy Roosevelt in charge while we're away."

They both stood silently, not looking at each other. They knew how much this would bother the other exhibits.

"Go, Larry, get the decoy tablet and meet me on the second floor. We'll address everyone at one of the railings overlooking the main lobby."

Without another word, Larry ran off to the basement, in search of the second golden tablet.

-----

Fifteen minutes later, Larry and Ahkmenrah stood alone at a second floor railing, waiting for all of the exhibits to gather.

The rest of the museum was empty, the patrons had long since retired to their own homes, and Dr. McPhee had been out the door soon after his meeting with Larry.

While they still had a few moments before they started speaking, Larry took the chance to ask something that had been bothering him.

"Why is there a back up tablet?"

Ahkmenrah didn't look at Larry, but replied as his eyes roamed the crowd.

"For a situation like this, I suppose. But not quite. I presume that one was to be left here if I were to tour."

Larry nodded, satisfied.

"Well, now is as good a time as any to start," he told his Egyptian friend, giving a reassuring pat on the back in the process.

Ahkmenrah managed a nervous smile, then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. It took about five minutes to fully explain the situation, and to get through most of the questions. After that, almost all of the exhibits trudged back to their places dejectedly, preparing themselves for a very long sunrise.

Larry and Ahkmenrah descended the stairs, striding over to the main desk, where Teddy, Jed, and Octavius were still lingering. Dexter sat upon the former president's shoulder, cradling the magical golden tablet.

"I will be happy to be in command while the two of you are gone. Even if there will not be much to watch over." Teddy said as they approached.

Ahkmenrah only nodded without a word in reply.

"We're coming with you, Gigantor!"

"What?" Larry said, looking down to see Jed and Octavius staring back at him.

"My western comrade is right," Octavius continued, "This is extremely important, it's fitting that we be a part of it."

Seeing Larry opening his mouth to protest, Jedediah cut in. "Hey now cowboy, you ain't talkin' us outta this one. We can make this a huge shindig or one smooth operation! Whatever you like."

Larry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because it would be so difficult for me to just pick you up by your little collars and carry you off to your dioramas."

"Don't you man handle me, Gigantor!" Jed shouted, yanking his guns out of his holsters. "You carry Roman man over here, but I will not be man handled!"

Octavius turned to look at the other miniature. "_Roman man?_"

"Hey it's every cowboy for himself at the moment."

That earned Jed a slap to the back of his head that made his hat fall off.

Dusting the hat off before plopping it back over his shaggy blond hair, Jed said, "Okay, I mean we're sticking together on the Louvre thing."

Teddy put a hand on Larry's shoulder. "It can't hurt to have a little back up, son."

Dexter screeched it what seemed to be agreement. Larry sighed.

"All right, you guys are in. Dexter, do I have your word that you're going to behave?"

Larry held out his hand in a truce. The monkey reached for it, then slipped past it and slapped Larry's in the face. He cackled happily, mocking Larry.

The night guard went to retaliate, but was stopped by a stern look from Teddy. He settled for making a face at the Capuchin instead.

"Okay, well good thing it's memorial weekend, we're closed. But this trip is going to take a few days, what's McPhee going to think when nothing moves during the night hours?" Larry inquired to no one in particular.

Nobody had an answer for that. Trying to brighten up, Larry clapped his hands together after glancing briefly at his watch. "We've got half an hour to sunrise, so Ahk, let's get you all boxed up and ready for transportation. Jed, Octavius, and Dexter, you guys stay here, because I'll have to keep you with me. You'll need to stay in a box during the day, the last thing we need is for one of you to turn into dust."

The latter nodded and stayed at the front desk, while a depressed Ahkmenrah followed Larry to the loading dock.

After the pharaoh was taken care of, Larry found a small wooden box and placed Jed and Octavius into it, while Dexter climbed in on his own.

Everything was set, and with several minutes to spare. Only Teddy, Rexy, and Larry were left in the main lobby. Rexy obediently got up on his platform, and Larry patted his skull fondly. Teddy was just getting back on his steed, and looked down at the younger man.

"Good luck, Lawrence."

With that, he drew his sword and soon froze in that position.

Larry gave a small smile.

"Thanks, Ted."

-----

Larry sighed as he drove back to his apartment. The wooden box containing the two miniatures and the monkey was stowed safely on the floor in the backseat. The golden tablet was leaning against the side of the crate as well. The truck transporting Ahkmenrah to the airport had only left fifteen minutes before Larry, and the pharaoh was being shipped overseas at eight that morning. The tired and weary night guard would allow himself some rest before Paris.

_Bzzzt. Bzzzt. Bzzzt._

His cell phone vibrated in the cup holder. Grabbing it, he stared at the caller ID for a few seconds before it actually registered in his mind.

It was his only sister. Calling at six in the morning.

He picked up after another ring brought him back to reality. "Hello?"

"_Larry?"_

"Yeah, speaking," he said.

He could hear the voice on the other line draw a breath. _"It's your sister."_

"Yeah, no, I got that. Caller ID told me."

"_Oh... anyway, Larry I need a favor."_

"At six in the morning?"

"_My flight's at seven, so yes. Just meet me at central park, okay?"_

"What? Wait, what's your flight have to do with this? What?"

His sister didn't answer his inquiries, but just told him that she'd be around the museum. Larry looked back at his phone, which was flashing "call ended" back at him. He took a deep breath, and made an illegal u-turn and began the drive back to where he had just come from.

-----

Stepping out of the car, he found his sister standing near a bench, where sure enough, there was a clear view of the museum. What caught his eye, however, was the young teenage girl sitting on the bench near his sibling. She looked to be around fifteen, with dark hair. She glanced at him once before looking back at her surroundings.

"Larry!"

He shifted his gaze from the girl to his now approaching sister. He greeted her as they embraced.

"Emma."

She pulled back, hands still on his shoulders. "I see you're thrilled to see your _little_ sister."

Larry laughed a little. "Hey, you better stop playing the age card every time I see you if you want me to grant that favor."

She sobered immediately, giving a nervous grin.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but you're the only relative..."

Larry narrowed his eyes. "What is it?"

She inhaled, then looked him in the eyes briefly. He cocked his head slightly. Walking away from him, Emma went around behind the bench, putting her hands on the young girl's shoulder. The girl glanced up at her, then at Larry.

Emma stared down at the dark-haired girl, and then back up to her brother.

"I need you to take care of my daughter."

* * *

**A/N: **Just for the record, I took a few creative writing liberties, so I don't actually know if the American Museum of Natural History closes for Memorial Day. I doubt it. And I think the exhibits will be fine in a box during the day, granted they were transported in a truck during Night at the Museum 2.

Next, I would love to hear if anyone has any information on the Louvre, or what exhibits they would like to see me use. I've never actually been to the Louvre, so any help would be appreciated. I'll do my research, regardless, because I realize that this should be as accurate as possible.

Anyway, I hope this chapter wasn't too bad, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Larry shifted in the driver's seat, palms gripping the steering wheel tighter than necessary. His passenger eyed his hands, smirking a little at how white his knuckles were. Seeing this, he relaxed his fingers but his whole body remained tense. Arriving at his apartment building, Larry was relieved to get out of such proximity with his new house guest, who hadn't said a word the entire time. She had barely looked at him. In fact, Larry noticed that she looked just about everywhere _but _at him. Except for that one smirk that reminded him so much of the girl's mother. He shuddered, not wanting to be living with a second version of his sister. Throwing open the car door, he reached inside the backseat, finding the box, but no tablet. His search became more frantic.

_I know it was in here, I put it _right_ there, it has to be in the car it was leaning against the box. It couldn't have fallen out when I met Emma at the park, that's impossible. Is it?_

"This is a pretty spiffy plaque you have here, Uncle Larry."

Her voice made him jump, and he hit his head on the ceiling of his car. Rubbing his head, he turned around, only to flinch as he saw his niece standing two feet behind him.

Shaking his head, he asked, "Is it really necessary for you to stand so close? You're in my space."

"No, it's not."

"So are you going to back up a little?"

"If you ask nicely."

Larry rolled his eyes. "Well, at least one thing's settled," he told her, picking up the tiny crate and making his way around his niece.

Shutting the car door behind him, she followed her uncle towards the apartment building, tablet in hand.

"And what's that, Uncle Larry?"

"You're definitely related to my sister."

That only made her grin even wider.

-----

Larry showed his niece to the guest bedroom, and left her to try to get settled for a few minutes. He went over to were the exhibits were, their box resting on the glass table right in front of the couch. Sitting down, he let his chin rest on his palm as he stared at the wooden crate, wishing that it was already sunset.

"Someone must be extremely interested boxes."

Larry snapped out of his daze, cringing at how close her voice was again. He turned in his seat to find her grinning, leaning on the back of the sofa. He stood up, taking her in warily.

He sighed. "It's not the box. It's what _in _the box."

"And what's _in _the box?" she asked, imitating his emphasis.

Larry sighed, knowing that he'd have to read her into what was happening. _I guess now is as good a time as any._

Lifting the lid off, he smiled down at the contents inside. Without a word, he waved his hand, motioning for his niece to come around the front of the couch. She obliged, coming to rest her elbows on the opposite side of the coffee table. Larry leaned back, nodding at the box as an invitation for her to examine the contents. She smiled and peered over the edge of the crate. When she saw the treasures inside, she gasped, her eyes widening.

"Why is there a stuffed monkey in here? And two action figures. Please tell me these aren't toys."

Larry shook his head.

"No, they're not toys. They're my friends."

His niece looked up from Dexter, who she was fingering gently as she looked the capuchin over. She had raised her eyebrows in response to Larry's statement.

"You're not serious."

He nodded, and she said, "Are you sure? Because that's even lamer than them being toys. No offense."

Larry shook his head, knowing that she wouldn't understand, nor would she believe him. Not yet anyway, and he didn't have time to explain at the moment. He needed to get to Paris as soon as possible.

"Look, just trust me, I'll explain on the flight."

He stood up, moving to grab his coat, a backpack, and some extra clothes from his own room. His niece furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, gently setting Dexter back in his place, and sliding the lid back on. She crossed the room to her uncle's doorway, watching him rush around.

"Where are we going?" she inquired.

He didn't look up, but answered, "Paris."

"What? Do you even have plane tickets?"

Larry still didn't stop packing as he replied, "What? Tickets? I...uh...I thought we'd get them at the airport."

His niece rolled her eyes. "You can't just buy tickets to Paris."

"Why not?"

"I doubt you'll have enough money to get two tickets _and _pay for a hotel room. I bet you don't even have reservations."

Larry finally stopped, grasping his backpack lightly.

"I have some left over from when I was an inventor..."

"Don't waste that on a trip. Are you serious? Why are we even going to Paris?"

"To save my friends."

"What, there are more monkeys?"

Larry shook his head. "No, other exhibits. There actually is another monkey, Abel."

"What? You stole these museum exhibits from where you work? And why is 'Abel' in France?" his niece was starting to run her sentences together, so Larry said the one thing that he thought would end her ranting.

"The exhibits...my friends, they come to life every night."

She stood there for a moment wondering if her uncle was crazy.

She sighed. "Okay, lets pretend I don't think you're insane. Enlighten me, Uncle Larry."

"Abel isn't in France, he's in...he's in DC," Larry told her, looking at the ground as he finished his sentence.

For a few seconds, she didn't say anything in response, but just watched him as he stared sullenly at the ground.

"You have a good 'friend' in DC? If we're sticking with the theme of museums, I'm guessing he's in the Smithsonian."

"She."

"What?"

"You said he. My 'good friend' is a she."

His niece grinned. Larry finally looked up from the ground, realizing what he'd just said. He opened his mouth to correct it, but his niece cut him off.

"Oh, so not just any old friend. A _girl_friend."

Larry didn't say anything, but brushed by her, walking out to the living room. He went over to the box again, suddenly engrossed in the side of the wood. His niece smirked, leaning against the door frame.

"What's her name?"

"Amelia."

"Wait...Amelia Earhart?"

"That's the one."

His niece laughed, startling Larry. He turned away from the box to find her shaking her head.

"This is so ridiculous."

Larry looked at the nearest wall, but said, "I know, but it's true."

She laughed again, but went to her room to fill a backpack of her own. When she returned, the gold tablet was in her hands and a blue backpack was slung around her shoulders.

"Okay, I'll play along. Let's go, you can fill me in on the way."

Larry had shrugged on his light jacket, and held he box against his side, with his backpack on his opposite shoulder.

"On the way to where? You just proved to me that I can't just hop on a jet to Paris."

An excited smile graced her features as she headed out the door. "No, but you can drive a car to DC."

"What?"

"Your girlfriend can fly us, Uncle Larry."

"Hey," Larry yelled, running out of his apartment to catch up with her, "she's not my girlfriend! And will you stop calling me 'Uncle Larry'? It makes me feel old. I don't walk around calling you 'Niece Lauren'!"

"No one says that."

"Well, that's because not everyone has a niece named Lauren!"

-----

After spending close to five and a half hours in the car and lunch with Lauren, he found it easy to see that though his niece had inherited some of her mother's mannerisms, they had polar opposite personalities. Where Emma was always thinking business, logic, and had no problem sitting behind a desk, Lauren was always looking for something to do, had quite the imagination, and promised her uncle that she would never end up like her mother.

In other words, not behind a desk.

"Okay," Larry said, as they both got back in the car after lunch, "what if you had the chance to be a rich CEO, then would you sit in an office?"

Her answer was instant, and it was clear that she had already thought about this.

"No, I don't care how much money I'd be getting. I refuse to sit at a desk or a cubicle all day."

"Well, if you're making good money, who cares?"

"I do. I'd rather be doing something fun and exciting! I don't get why else people do anything."

Larry smiled at her declaration, thinking back to a night so long ago.

"Déjà vu," he whispered.

Lauren glanced at him quizzically, but chose to say nothing on the matter. For the next few hours, the pair just walked around in the museums, choosing to wait two hours to sunset before going down the Federal Archives. After stopping for dinner, Larry checked his watch. It was a quarter past six.

"You ready?" Lauren asked.

Larry could only nod. He had been waiting for this night for over a year. Striding over to the Archives entrance, Larry pulled out the ID he had never returned to Brandon. They slipped inside unnoticed, and he found himself tracing the steps he had taken so long ago into the guards' locker room. Miraculously, it was empty. He found himself an outfit, holding a petite one out to Lauren in question. She rolled her eyes.

"Right, because they'll believe that a fifteen year old girl is working here."

He shook his head, wondering what he had been thinking. As he got changed, Lauren went over to the row of flashlights hanging up on the wall.

"Cool flashlights," she said, reaching out to grab one.

Larry said nothing as he joined her, taking one from its position off the wall as well. He looked at it with a smile in his eyes before holstering it at his side. Lauren looked at hers, then down at her jeans.

"Hey Uncle, sorry, just uh, Larry, is there another one of those key chain things I can borrow for my flashlight?"

He nodded and threw one to her, and she silently slid her flashlight into the metal loop.

Looking back up at him, she grinned.

"Let's do this."

He nodded but when Lauren reached the door handle, he kept his palm against the door, not letting her open it. She glanced up at him with question in her eyes.

Larry took a deep breath. "Are you sure you want to do this? If you walk out this door and down the stairs, there's no going back. Anything that happens after that...you can't say I didn't warn you."

She scoffed. "What are you doing, making some liability claim? Calm down. It's part of the adventure."

He was taken aback briefly at how confident she was, and how much she reminded him of an old friend.

"It could be dangerous."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

He rolled his eyes and let her open the door as she grinned at him.

-----

"Wow, this place is huge."

Larry smiled nervously as he walked around, patting the large crate that held the giant squid.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?"

They kept moving, Larry remembering exactly where he had seen her exhibit. As they walked, he kept fidgeting, his nerves growing as it got closer and closer to sundown. His eyes jumped from crate to crate, shelf to shelf, not wanting to miss her. As he flexed his fingers again, Lauren sighed loudly, stopping to lean against a large crate.

"I think we should just wait here."

Larry didn't turn to look at his niece.

"No, no, we need to find her exhibit, or else...okay it'll just be easier if we're there when she comes to life."

"Which is why we're stopping here."

Larry finally spun around. "What?"

Picking absentmindedly at her nails, Lauren nodded her head to the exhibit in front of her.

"You walked by your girlfriend, you were so nervous."

He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't help himself as he looked in the direction that Lauren had gestured. The sight that met his eyes made him stop all attempts of speaking as he took in his old friend.

Looking down at his watch, he smiled.

"It's time."

Lauren straightened up, clearly not wanting to miss anything. Larry looked back at her once, then turned the center tile of the tablet so that it completed the puzzle. A glow shot throughout the golden plaque, lighting up the area around Larry. He wasn't paying attention to it though, rather he was staring at the exhibit in front of him.

Slowly, she started to move the slightest bit, life coursing through her limbs. Suddenly the texture was visible in the pilot garments she wore, and the gleam of the tablet glinted off the goggles that sat snugly on her cap. Her tight reddish blond curls bounced a little as the life reached her face. Waxy and pale skin had become visibly softer, and a faint blush was noticeable in her cheeks. Her lips changed from a tan skin color to a light, natural pink.

The light reached her deep, large blue eyes, and Larry locked gazes with her, the twinkle in her eyes matched his. She beamed at him, showing off two rows of perfect white teeth.

It was her, she was really there. He wasn't dreaming.

For the first time in twelve months, Larry genuinely grinned.

* * *

**A/N: **I know I said Amelia would be in this one, and well, she was. I understand if anyone's ticked at me for not really having dialogue with her, but as an author, I felt that this was a good place to end it. She'll actually speak in the next one, I promise!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS. I know it's been a year, really, I didn't forget about this. I mean, things just got pretty hectic in my life, and you know it happens. Never had any time to write. Nothing's been updated in so long. Jeez, I'm really sorry. I promise I will not wait another year to update this. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and has still stuck with this! Also, I apologize in advance, this chapter is shorter than the others, and there may be some grammar mistakes, but it's 3:15 AM and I just don't feel like waiting another day to proofread it.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything, just wish I did.

* * *

He was almost afraid that if he blinked, she would vanish.

Fearful that if he let go of her, she would evaporate.

Nervous that if he didn't put all of his energy into taking in the moment, it would just be another hallucination.

Yet as Larry Daley stood still, arms wrapped around the long lost pilot, he knew that it was no illusion. It was all real. Amelia Earhart was really there, her slender frame leaning against his body, hugging him tightly. He could feel breath tickle his ear as she rested her chin on his shoulder. When they finally pulled apart, he could see her deep blue eyes were shining with joy.

His smile widened at the sound of her voice.

"I never thought," she started.

"Me neither," he smiled.

"And yet here we all are!"

The pair turned to see Lauren still leaning on one of the crates, looking expectantly at Larry.

"Right. Amelia, this is my niece, Lauren. Lauren, Amelia."

They both dipped their heads politely.

"Charmed to meet you, Miss Lauren."

Lauren smiled. "Likewise."

A jarring, crashing noise brought them all back to reality, and Lauren was quick to make the first move.

"I don't want to have to be the buzz-kill, but we need to move."

Larry nodded. When Amelia glanced at him quizzically, he shook his head slightly.

"I'll explain later. We need to get to Air and Space."

With that, they took off at a sprint, dodging the newly awakened exhibits.

Stepping out of the Smithsonian Castle cautiously, Larry checked around to be sure that the coast was clear.

Suddenly at his side, Lauren commented, "I think we're good."

"Would you stop doing that?" he yelped, unable to keep himself from jumping.

His niece grinned in return and set off at a brisk pace toward the Air and Space museum. He glared at her momentarily, but Amelia smiled and took his arm, leading him after Lauren. The trio continued across the path without any problems.

Still leading the way, Lauren's steps slowed as they entered the building. She turned around as she walked, taking in the entire room. Her eyes flew from planes to spaceships to the crews running them.

Larry smiled and opened his mouth to address her, but was cut off by a booming voice over the loudspeaker.

"ALL STATIONS READY FOR TAKE OFF?"

"Not again!"

Larry brushed by Lauren who then swiveled around to see where he was going.

Running over to the main desk, he grabbed the mic and commanded, "Nope, sorry, still no-go for take off. Please power down and decommission all units. This is a no-fly zone."

His order was met with groans of disappointment, but the loud roar of engines died throughout the room.

He let out a sigh of relief. Lauren walked over to where he was standing, giggling when she saw Flight Commander Johnson shaking his head.

"Damn, another failure," he kept muttering.

"Buzz-kill," she said as Larry glanced over at her.

"Yeah, well, I guess we're even."

"Touché."

Larry smirked slightly at that and turned away, scanning the room for his pilot friend. "Where's Amelia?"

Lauren leaned to the side, looking past him.

"She is currently decommissioning slash turning off slash powering down sla-"

"Lauren."

"In the big red plane, relax."

Larry followed his niece's gaze to Amelia's 'Little Red Bus'. Striding over, he stopped and leaned on the side of the plane. Amelia was seated near him in the doorway of the plane. She let her legs swing over the edge as her fingers gripped the metal ledge.

She glanced at Larry as he approached.

"You can be quite the buzz-kill, you know, Mr. Daley."

Larry smiled and nodded. "So I've been told."

Amelia looked up at him, and his smile faded as he stared back at her. He was so lost, so entranced with her blue eyes, and she couldn't break away from his blue-green gaze either.

Long seconds passed before the sound of Lauren's voice snapped them out of their trance.

They both turned their focus to Lauren. "What?"

"What now?" she repeated.

"Oh right uh, listen, Amelia, how do you feel about crossing the Atlantic again?" Larry inquired.

Standing up, she placed her hands on her hips, "Hootin' daises, I thought I'd never get a second chance!"

Lauren scrunched her features at 'hootin' daises', but Larry, used to Amelia's unique vernacular continued, "It could be dangerous."

Determined, she returned, "I should be so lucky to be doubly thrilled."

Lauren grinned.

"Amen to that. I like your girlfriend, Larry."

* * *

**A/N: **As always, please review!


End file.
